Description: (Taken directly from the application) The Biostatistics and Data Management Core for this program project provides resources, services, and skills that are essential for the conduct of the three component projects and Cores B and C in the areas of project management, data collection and management, and statistical analysis. The major role of the Core is to increase efficiency of data collection and analysis and to provide for quality assurance procedures for all collected data.